Can't Hold Us
center|300px Can't Hold Us ist ein Song des Rappers Macklemore zusammen mit Ray Dalton und Ryan Lewis. Lyrics Intro: Ay, ay, ay Good to see you, come on in, let's go Yeah, let's go Alright, alright OK, uh, alright, OK Alright, OK Return of the Mack, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn’t. Looking for a better way to get up out of bed Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y’all can’t copy Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway, And we did it, our way. Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it And yet I’m on. Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler, Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing Labels out here, Now they can’t tell me nothing We give that to the people, Spread it across the country Labels out here, Now they can’t tell me nothing We give it to the people, Spread it across the country Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful. I grew up, really wanted gold fronts But that’s what you get when Wu Tang raised you Y’all can’t stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat And I’m eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week Raw. Tell me go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome, Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne. That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like Raise those hands, this is our party We came here to live life like nobody was watching I got my city right behind me If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us Here, we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us And so we put our hands up And so we put our hands up Let's go! Na na na na na na na na (aha) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good) Hey And all my people say Na na na na na na na na (it's alright) (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) And all my people say Na na na na na na na na Ma-ckle-more version ending: Here we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us Can we go back, this is the moment Tonight is the night, we’ll fight 'til it’s over So we put our hands up like the ceiling can’t hold us Like the ceiling can’t hold us. video ending 2x: Let the night come, before the fight's won Some might run against the test But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause Their fears then prove that courage exists Hope echo Video thumb|left|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Macklemore Kategorie:Ryan Lewis Kategorie:Ray Dalton Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Alternative Hiphop